Motherly Affections
by demonspitfire
Summary: She has always adored children-to the point of wishing to have a few of her own; but Nellie Lovett never got that chance. She thought she finally did when Tobias Ragg came practically heaven-sent into her life; but alas, that was not enough...or at least not until another child touches Nellie's motherly heart...HIATUS TIL SUMMER (mid-Mayish or June...PM me for details).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What Started It All**

It_ all started with another excursion to the market. Well, technically, _it_ had already begun. _It_ would also bring about a completely different outcome to the events that normally transpire for this man's certain tale, in a certain London town, on a certain street of Fleet− they just didn't know _it_ yet…_

This tale begins with Mrs. Eleanor "Nellie" Lovett somehow persuading Sweeney Todd to accompany her to St. Dunstan's Market. Sometimes, she'll be at it for hours on end, heading nowhere in her query to sway him; and then other times, it was a simple question with a much simpler, positive answer. Today was one of those days. And a good thing too, or else we wouldn't have much of a story, now would we?

The _seemingly_ 'innocent' ("That's a right good laugh, that is!") and not-necessarily couple jaunted throughout the crowded, dismal street that curved into the market place. It was just the two, seeing as the boy was scarce that morning to only the heavens knew where. Mrs. Lovett had also somehow managed to loop arms with Mr. Todd during their outing. This was also one of those days when he didn't seem to mind her overbearing affections.

Indifference−that was the key.

Mrs. Lovett meandered through the crowds, dragging Mr. Todd with her. She was merely her to procure some vegetables and other from the grocer; yet, here she was, dawdling with more knick-knacks to possibly add to her unnecessary collection. Mr. Todd, although he had obliged quite willingly to come with her, did however wish to be done with the market as quickly as he could: he took lead and dragged her along to find her produce.

Didn't take much convincing on his part…

Finally, the only reason they were supposed to be here today: groceries. She told him to find some carrots, squash, and whatever vegetables that popped into her mind then; whilst she, ventured the fruit selection to pick out whatever happened to be the most succulent.

It was then, that Mrs. Lovett noticed a young girl.

This girl was probably about four, not even five. She didn't have the appearance of an orphan: in fact, she was rather well kept; save her ratty hair and mud smudges on her hands and face. She was probably just a little girl who was out playing whilst her mother was shopping or other; many children constantly run amuck throughout London during these hours. But what Mrs. Lovett noted the most was the way the girl appeared to be eyeing a juicy, red apple.

Motherly affection−she always had too much of that…

"'Ello, dearie." Nellie said as she sank on her knees to the girl's level. The girl immediately looked up at her, obviously startled.

"Umm…"

"Are ya 'ungry, love?" Nellie smiled at the girl as she took an apple from the rack and presented it to her.

"Yessum…r-r-really?" She timidly reached at the fruit, eyeing Nellie, wondering if this woman was just trying to get her into trouble with the vender.

"O' course! It's on me, love. I noticed ya lookin' at it all 'ungry-like. Go on: take it, sweetie." She put the apple directly into the girl's now outstretched hands. The girl lit up.

"Wow! Thanks, ma'am! But wot 'bout the cost?" She still couldn't believe this treat.

"Nonsense, dearie! I got it. Now, why dontcha get on and go 'ave some fun." Nellie slowly stood up and patted the girl on the head as they both continued to smile. The girl bid final thanks and was off through the crowded market place...

"Are we done here?"

Nellie was drawn out of her motherly trance by Mr. Todd's pathetic, incessant whining. _Well, 'e's last a lot longer than ever before, I'll give 'im that…_

"Not quite, love. I still needs ta go to the butcher's for a slap o' beef." She paid the vender for her produce and looped arms with Sweeney, pulling him along towards the far end of St. Dunstan's, where the local butcher's was located.

"Are you trying to put me out of _business_, pet?" He feigned offense.

"Well, it's up to you if ya'd rather eat…well, _priest_ and the likes," she used code of course, in a dead whisper, seeing as though they were in public (the very same public they serve…and not to mention maim). "Or 'ave ya really been eating all those meat dishes I cook, thinkin' they was…ya know?"

"It was a joke," he nonchalantly retorted as they finally strolled into the butcher's.

Sweeney stood in the forefront of the shop, positioning himself closest to the door, as Mrs. Lovett haggled over various meats and thus bargaining for a sufficient price; she may have the money to buy nearly everything she desired, yet, why pay more when you can get it for less?

"Alright, you said this was it; now can we go?"

_Lord, I swear 'e's jus' a full grown child! _Mrs. Lovett pondered as she and Mr. Todd were walking yet again through the market. Sweeney was starting to lead the way, pulling her towards the direction back to home. She put her foot down.

"I never said tha' was it, love," she made him stop to look at her. "I still need ta pick up Toby's jacket from the tailor−'e's been growin' an awful lot, ya know."

"Fine."

Yet again, the two made the arduous trek through the crowded square until they rounded one corner to come face to face with one of the many tailors in London: this one just happening to be the one she dropped of Toby's jacket, (and yet again, another vender whom she could haggle with). Soon enough, much to Mr. Todd's pleasure, Mrs. Lovett paid the tailor and now carried a package with the boy's jacket. But then, much to Mr. Todd's _dis_pleasure, Mrs. Lovett made him carry it…along with the package containing the meat, and the basket with the produce, whilst she remained bag-less. Maybe that was the _true_ reason she always asked him to accompany her, not because she was fond of him and wanting to spend every second of every day with him, but for her own personal pack mule. _Damn, scheming woman_…

The two were heading back home now. And they _would_ have had no trouble along the way if not for some more motherly affection…

"Oi! Leave me 'lone! It's my apple! Gettoffa me!"

Nellie instantly spun around; Sweeney swore rather profusely, seeing as though she practically knocked him (and the baggage) over. She spotted that very same little girl off in the distance, not too far though for she heard the girl loud and clear. She squinted her eyes for better sight: the girl was surrounded by three boys, maybe a year or two her senior. The lads were ganging up on the poor soul−and in Nellie's heart and mind that was most certainly not allowed. And they even appeared to have punched the young girl in the face; she could see the bruises starting formulate around her left eye along with a small smudge of blood.

One of the boys, apparently the leader of the tots, was standing erect, towering over the girl, with the red apple Nellie had given to the girl in his hand, mocking her by keeping it out of the girl's reach as she bobbed up and down attempting and failing to snatch it back.

"Well now, sis: it's my apple now!" He was just about to chomp off a hefty bite of the fruit when Nellie decided to take action…some _motherly_ action, mind you.

"Oi! What ya doin' lady!?" All three lads yelled, the leader now jumping up and down to get the apple out of Nellie's grasp; she was now, in a way, mocking him by holding the apple above the lad's head so he could not reach.

Oh, and Sweeney Todd? He merely watched from the sidelines; not actually enjoying seeing his landlady mess around with some children, but also not tearing his gaze away from the scene either.

"Ya said she were your sista, right lad?"

"Yessum, lady," the boys stopped their flailing to merely look up at Nellie in astonishment, and with pouty faces of course, realizing their fun was now spoiled.

"Then why you picking on 'er? You should be 'elping 'er and protecting 'er; not doing what you were."

"Sowwy, lady: you're right." He turned to his sister and helped her back up. Hopefully, Nellie mused to herself, her words had sunk in and there would be no more sibling rivalry. But then again, it's not like she's ever had this motherly experience before.

_And that's when _it_ hit her…_

She ruffled the boy's hair and gave the apple back to the girl.

"'Ere. Why don't ya all get some apples then?" She pulled out her pound notes from her pouch she kept somewhere concealed on her person and gave one to the leader boy…but just enough for some apples; she didn't want to indulge the boys of course−giving too much money to such young children is definitely not a good thing, Nellie decided.

_But was _it_? How was she to know?_

"Thank ya missus!" The boy snatched the money and waved for his gang to follow him. They were out of sight within milliseconds. Nellie turned her attention back to the little girl.

"You alright, darlin'?"

Once again, Nellie knelt before the girl. This time she caressed the girl's left eye, making sure not to put much pressure on her face, and gingerly removed a hanky with her other hand and began cleaning off the dirt and blood from the poor girl's face.

"Thanks again, ma'am." The girl rubbed her nose, canceling a sniffle, with her sleeve.

"Not at all, dearie." She smiled at the girl.

"You remind me a lot of my mother," she said as she composed herself. Then, "thanks fer everything, ma'am! Bye!" and she rounded the corner and was gone.

Nellie slowly ascended to right herself back on her feet. Sure, she felt ecstatic that she saved an innocent child from needless suffering; but there was something much deeper than surface level ebbing away at her soul, heart, and mind.

She was staring off into space, at the direction the young girl fled to, not seeing anything material, but in fact, was watching another fantasy flash before her eyes.

Children−that's what she had always wanted…

"Mrs. Lovett?"

Nellie didn't hear him. The only thing she was hearing was children's and a bit of her own laughter; waves crashing; a baby wailing…

She barely took note of a slender arm wrapping itself around her waist. She was also unaware that a single tear had cascaded down her cheek…

"Nellie, come on."

She snapped back to reality from fantasy and let Sweeney cart her back to 186 Fleet Street. Somehow, the barber was holding her by the waist and carrying all her belongings; but of course, she paid no mind. She did, however, began to notice that more tears were flowing down her cheeks. Silent tears; well, _almost_ silent tears−Sweeney saw and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

_**A/N's:**_

Why hello! I don't have much to say, seeing as though I absolutely abhor writing these: however, should I continue? Is anyone interested?

Anyway, review me maybe? It's cool if not, I just wanted to know if I should continue this...and maybe be more motivated to roll out chapters sooner ;). Well, for update information on this fic., please check out my bio. for details regarding when it shall be updated and what not. PM for any questions!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **_**It**_**, Is a **_**She**_

_One month later…_

Not much had occurred after Lovett's and Todd's little market excursion…well actually, Todd _had been _acting a tad more decent to the baker starting that very same day; and even more so the day after that one. He even went as far as to ask her if she "needed to talk about it," seeing as though she kept moping about. She simply replied negatively and went about her now-dreary work. Then, as if the market had never existed, Lovett regained her cheery composure−and thus, Todd diverted back to his morbid (and bastard-like) one.

Alright, to be more precise, Sweeney Todd and Eleanor Lovett went back to their "normal" countenances due to a fight; but not just one of their common rows or Nellie touching Sweeney's all-too sensitive nerves−but in fact, the opposite: _Sweeney getting on hers_:

She was never one for sympathy, that Nellie Lovett; do well to remember this…

"For the last, bleedin' time−I'm _fine_!" Mrs. Lovett shouted at the belligerent, butchering barber, he who was on the other side of her counter whilst she remained stationary on her side.

"Well you _don't_ seem…_fine_," Mr. Todd spat back at the clearly irate baker, matching her vocal intensity. He had kept a weathered eye out for her since that day three days prior to this row; and of course, like stated above, came to inquire about her depressed demeanor and to see if it was improving. Apparently not.

"I said I'm _fine_, so I _am_," she huffed.

"But you're _not_," he sternly retorted.

"I _am_!" She glared bloodied daggers at him.

"Are _not_, or we wouldn't be having this little discussion." He pivoted to stand directly in front of her on her side of the counter.

"Oh! That's what ya call it?! Could've sworn we were 'aving an _argument_!" She took a step closer to him, sort of sizing him up the way men do when they fight or boast.

"_Heated_ discussion."

So, now they argued about having an argument…typical barber and baker tactics…

Sweeney moved to tower over Nellie, causing her to take a step (or a few) back, right into the counter that was adjourned to the wall.

"_Argument_," she still pressed, never faltering, determined to win this "discussion" of his.

And then, (rather predictably if you ask Mrs. Lovett) Sweeney Todd pressed his razor to her throat. _Typical−can't win with 'is words so 'e resorts to violence…git._

"_Discussion_…"

Eleanor Lovett's hand stealthily made its way behind her back, onto her counter, and to her kitchen knife.

"_Argument_…"

Mr. Todd was practically pressing himself (just almost) against her much smaller frame, or so Mrs. Lovett took eminent notice.

"_Discussion_…"

And that's when the cards fell from Sweeney Todd's usually favorable deck…

Mrs. Lovett, evading Mr. Todd's usually watchful eyes, brought the knife up to Mr. Todd's own throat, but the blade was pointing to his jugular and not flat like some razorblade. She also couldn't keep that ridiculously, triumphant smirk−much like his usual one−off her face.

"It's an _argument_: I am _fine_: and I _win_."

And that was that…

Moving on now to the actual full month later:

Nellie Lovett could be found in very much the same place she was when she had her last "argument" with Mr. Todd; and much is still the same: that is, the only thing being different would be no barber loitering around, getting on her nerves; and, her mood now being diverted back to her usual one.

She had dwelt too long and for much too much on a certain impossibility: too much pain yet again−and she needn't be bothered nor reminded of it now.

Or _ever_, for that matter…

She had much more pressing matters to attend to anyway; she can't be allowing herself to wallow in needless, not to mentionutterlyb useless, self-pity at the moment.

No: Eleanor Lovett had much more adult things to take under her wing−like a certain child (one that is actually present in form and flesh and most certainly not of air and mind) to mother instead.

And before it even comes to mind, no: she did not mean a one Tobias Ragg…although, she mustn't forget him either...that's not very motherly. No: she was thinking about a one Sweeney Todd; that damn, _childish _barber upstairs who had so "nicely" "reminded" her during their little "argument."

Nellie was currently cleaning her shop, starting with her grimy and gritty countertops: who knows when the last time she gave them a proper scrub-down. It was a Sunday afternoon, meaning most of London's shops were closed on account of it being a religious day in the eyes of England and thus a day to rest. _Hah! Like I 'ave time to rest_, she muses to herself as the scrubbing intensifies as her thoughts do much of the same. But, she _had_ decided to sleep away the morning until about forty-five minutes ago. _Alright, fine: maybe I do_.

And, since the boy was mentioned, Mrs. Lovett had sent him away to play for the remainder of the day, seeing as though he, like herself, rarely ceased his endless cluster of work.

And, as for that child the barber, Sweeney Todd was out as well. Unusual for him: maybe; but also not−taking a stroll through the dismal streets of London was much like pacing his dreary shop, but whereas a stroll has direction his shop lacked: and pacing with direction is purpose−which, of course, was revenge. All of this, seeing as though the man really doesn't do much, is needless to say.

And thus, the pieces were set. All save one…

DING!

And, the final piece _now_ comes into play:

"Umm, Eleanor? That is _you_…isn't it?"

That voice−it was like the saying goes, "a blast from the past;" a voice so familiar, yet foreign just the same: a voice she knew who it belonged to, yet someone she had not seen nor heard from for far too long that she nearly forgot whose it was. And whose was it?

"James?" She spun around.

"Haha," this James chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yes, it's me, Eleanor."

Mrs. Lovett was astounded−it's not often she finds her brother-in-law standing in her shop after not seeing him since her wedding to Albert Lovett…nearly two decades ago; she and Albert never stayed in touch with his side of the family−other than Albert's funeral that is: they did live on the other side of the country after all. What's he doing here, anyway?

"'Ow may I 'elp you then, James?" She smiled at him as she made her way over to him from across the shop.

"Well, I know we have only spoken on occasion, Eleanor: but you see, you're the only one I can turn to−we don't have much family left…only four of the Lovetts remain," he stuttered throughout his claim. And why was he so nervous? Sure, they were nearly strangers; but they are family.

"Four? Such a shame that is; I 'ad know idea," Mrs. Lovett muttered whilst rubbing her chin: she did not actually care that Albert's side was diminishing due to lack of relation and communication on their part, not Nellie's. She did try her best to sound interested.

"Yes. May I have a seat, please? I have much to ask of you, if I may." He moved from the entrance…

And _that_, is when Nellie noticed a little girl who was sulking behind James, attached to his pant leg…

_But most importantly, _this_ is where our story begins_…with this _she_.

* * *

_**A/N's:**_

So hello again, dear readers! I decided to stop her to lengethen this story chapter-wise. I am (obviously) continuing it. Updates will be every month on the 17th at the latest but perhaps earlier depending on my real-life schedule. If I miss a 17th, please PM the hell out of me!

Thanks to my reviewers: **Lily**, **Noodlemantra**, **Redejeka**:), **thelovelyflorencelovett**, **Guest**, **sm4567**:), **LovettHeleniast**, and **Paperclip-Assassin**. You are all awesome!

Hope you enjoyed!

PS: This may change to M ;) for thematic elements that I shall not reveal. Also, it's Sweeney Todd so the rating should be high.


End file.
